The Big Bad Wolves
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: The female nations always thought that liechtenstein resembled Little red ridding hood,little did they know how right they were. With her trigger happy brother the poor male nations have a hard time just getting near her. But whats with these men with hungry eyes? And why are they looking at her like that?Rated M just in case/muiltiple parings
1. Chapter 1: Little Red

**A/N: Hope its not that bad. enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I dont own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

When Lilly was a young girl and living with the caregivers, her favorite book that they read to her was Little Red Ridding Hood. One would think she would feel bad for the little girl in red, yet her heart went out to the poor big bad wolf that died in the end. When being asked why she would easily reply **"…It's… because everyone deserves… a happy ending."**

After she got a little older and had her big brother to protect her she began to feel a little flustered once she turned 18 she began to feel a little suffocated. Even the other female nations began telling her that her brother seems a little over bearing and that she'd never get a boyfriend. But despite this all the male nations started to notice her and it began to worry her; not for her safety but, theirs because of her big brother. These are their stories. The big bad wolves trying to get little red away from her big brother hunter.

* * *

A/N**: so whatcha guys think so far should i contunie? **


	2. Chapter 2 :Italy

**a/n: IM SORRY IF THE GRAMMER SUCKS BUT THIS IS FRESH OFF THE PRESS(ILL FIX IT TOMMOROW) BUT IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY!sorry if the characters are occ!:'( well first up is ITALY THANKS TO THE FIRST COMMENTOR AYUMI KUDOU!**

**This means talking,**_this means thinking,_ and this means important! 

* * *

It was an average night, not even a star was in sight as the full moon hung from its place in the peaceful night sky. Even the breeze was just right as it gently swayed against all the plant life it came into contact with. The animals had also seemed to be enjoying the night in the comforts of their own homes while all the humans were gone,except for a petit little blonde German girl that was sitting on top of a picnic blanket with a basket half opened, a lantern next to it as her only source of light and a tea pot with a small cup of tea in front of her.

_'What a beautiful sight to see on a summer night'_ thought Lilly as she sipped her tea. _'I finally get to have a night to myself, though I hope big brother is alright and not causing trouble' _thought the worried young teen as she relaxed at her late night picnic out in the back yard. You see Switzerland was called off to Americas place to discuss important matters regarding some watches he made that had basically the almost same design as his own and was going to come up with some sort of agreement on payment. But sadly he was yet again reluctant on just leaving the front door so, finally after much persuasion on her part he was convinced that she was old enough to not need a babysitter anymore. I mean come on she's 18 years old damnit!

**"( Sigh) even.. though I love big bruder.. I sometimes ..wish he'd stop treating me like a child, **grumbled Lilly** " I hope I'll one day experience all those things the girls talked about regarding love,"** she said with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

Snapping out of her thoughts Lilly thought it'd be nice to have some more tea to clam her nerves but, just as she was about to pour herself some, she heard a rustling noise in the bushes and this is where her training was finally going to be put to good use. As she took her gun out of her pocket of her dress she had slowly tiptoed to where the rustling was and as she pulled the branch away she saw…

**"woof"**

**"huh,…it's a dog?"**

* * *

**_~Meanwhile~_**

**"Helllooo! Mr. Doggie where are yooouuu!?"** yelled a tired Italy. _'Oh man Germanys going to stop being my friend once he finds out that I lost his dog!'_ thought Italy as he ran through the brushes exiting Austria's house. You see Italy went to visit Germany but, sadly once he got there Germany had told him that he had a few errands to run and wouldn't be back t'll midnight but, he was free to stay and wait around for him as long as he didnt get into any more trouble with france again.

But since Italy was really bored he decided to look around the rooms and he immiaditly found one that had a family of dogs. Unable to resist there cuteness italy played with the cute pups until he had to go restroom that is. Sadly he forgot to lock the door to the room and all the pups ran out so, after several hours of rescue and capture he caught all the pups expect for one… luckily he spotted puppy prints leading up to the door and decided to go out in the night even though it was so scary out. Which lead him to the end of Mr. Austria's house and near the neutral territory.

_'Oh man I wonder if the Mr. doggie went in there? I hope not, mean old Mr. Switzerland would probably shoot at me again if walk in there!'_ thought Italy as he inwardly shook in fear. But it soon had passed as he realized that during the time the swiss was shooting at him it was only for his lack of clothes. Gaining his courage he thought _'This will be easy! I have pants on this time so theres no way he would shout me.'_ And as he made it midway into the swisses backyard instead of hearing gunshots he heard… laughter?

* * *

After the big misunderstanding with the poor pup lily had quickly put her gun away and was now playing with the little brown pup yet, lilly had failed to notice the brown-eyed Italian staring at her in wonder.

As Italy watched her he couldn't help but be amazed with how her body was developing into a young woman in the time he hadn't seen her ( after she turned 18 switerland hardly let his sister go anywhere including meetings and when being confronted he would smoothly reply **" I basically run her government so, there isn't any reason she should be at the meetings in the first place but, its especially because you barbarians always end up wreaking every meetings we have!").**

After what felt like hours lilly had finally noticed the Italian once the pup had fallen asleep next to her. **"ohh, I'm sorry …mmr. Italy I didn't know he was yours,"** said a bushing lily.** "Oohh si! I mean no?! umm..i mean its not my dog its Germanys,"said a blushing italy.**

**"oh..i see."** Said lilly as she turned her head, but than an idea came to her, maybe she should use this chance to make friends besides the other german speaking nations!

**"uuumm if you want you could sit with me and enjoy some tea?"** asked lilly as she had a tint of pink grace her features. With a nod of his head italy quickly rushed to her side, and once he was comfortable **_(and reassured that the swiss nation wasn't indeed home)_ **he began getting back to his normal self and chatted with her till late.

**"oh,my! Look at the time! Germany should be home by now"** shouted an anxious italy. **"ohh, that's to bad"** lily mumbled as she pouted. Luckily italy heard her and caught her pouting. _'Her lips look so soft and kissable I wonder how they would taste?'_ wondered italy and before he knew it he used both his hands to turn her head in his direction and planted a big kiss smack on the lips. Slightly surprised lily unconsciously squeaked in shock, upon noticing her mouth was slightly open he pushed his tongue inside as he slowly pushed her onto her back. After a couple of seconds of one sided lip action she finally cave and both fought for dominance as their tongues mingled with each other as the sounds of moans filled the air and for once italy had won in power. But he wasn't done yet after a couple of minutes of catching their breaths he climbed on top of her and was back on her mouth and this time as he nudged his tongue aganist her mouth she happily granted him access, noticing the hardness of his lower regions he decided it was about time to have some real fun and began to unzip her dress and just as he was about to bite her neck… **"Hey! What are you doing to lilly!"** shouted an angry swiss man. Upon realizing who it was italy quickly picked up the sleeping italy had ran for it!

just in time too because vash had quickly took out his gun and began shooting. **"Hey get back here!"** shouted vash as he chased after italy leaving a stunned lily touching her lips.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY IT WAS SHORT!:( BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. ANYWHO TO ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS FIRST YES YOU CAN REQUEST AND VOTE (ON MY PROFILE) FOR WHO YOU WANT NEXT. SECOND I WILL THROW THE OTHER GIRLS IN THERE AS WELL AS THE OTHER NATIONS LIKE THE BTT AND NORDICS LOL ILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE EVERY TWO DAYS. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENT,QUESTIONS, ETC YOU CAN EITHER MASSAGE ME OR WRITE IT IN THE COMMENT AND ILL REPLY AS FAST AS I CAN. ps. i was to lazy to write italys real CHIO!PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
